the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine
|species=Human |status=Deceased |gender=Female |family= |haircolor=White |eyecolor=Red |alias=Wicked Queen |origin=Foxwood |alignment=Evil |fingerglowcolor= |occupation=Student at the School for Evil (formerly; graduated) Student at the School for Old Evil (formerly) Queen Criminal |affiliation= }} Catherine is a character mentioned throughout The School for Good and Evil series and appears in . She attended the School for Evil many years before Sophie and Agatha. After graduating, she became the Wicked Queen from the fairy tale Little Snow White and the Nemesis of the titular protagonist. Physical Appearance Sophie described her as elfish when she was a young girl. In the Ever Never Handbook, she was depicted with straight black hair, a thick fringe and a unibrow. In The Last Ever After she appears as a repulsive old hag with a pig's snout. According to the fairy tale, after her graduation Catherine was extremely beautiful as she was once the fairest of them all. She was probably even more beautiful than Sophie, Vanessa and even Evelyn Sader. Their was only one person more beautiful than her; Snow White. Personality Catherine was Evil, with a heart dark enough to attend the School for Evil and graduate a leader. She was a murderous woman and a cold-hearted killer as shown by her cold murder of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Despite her skill in Uglification, Catherine was extremely vain as she tried to kill Snow White when the latter became the fairest of them all. Biography School days Catherine hailed from the kingdom of Foxwood. An unknown number of years before the main events of The School for Good and Evil, ''Catherine attended the School for Evil. She was an excellent student and graduated a leader. Her best subject was Uglification with a speciality in wart growth. She took first place in the SGE Lethal-Dish Cooking Contest. Her category was vegetarian. Little Snow White'' When Catherine grew up, she became queen of Foxwood. The crow mogrifs, Contescu of Pifflepaff Hills, Parikhar of Tombstone Bridge and Vlad of Cobblepond became her henchmen. Catherine also married a king. This king was a widower and had his own daughter, Letitia. Letitia attended the School for Good and graduated as a leader herself. She became Snow White. Catherine owned a magic mirror that answered any question the queen asked. She would ask the mirror to tell her who was the fairest of them all. Every time, the mirror answered that Catherine was the fairest. One day, the mirror said that Snow White was now the fairest of them all. Enraged, the queen planned to have the girl killed. She sent her huntsman to kill Snow White but he was unable to and sent the princess into the forest and brought a boar's heart to fool the queen. While Snow White hid with the dwarfs, Catherine asked the mirror but it said Snow White remained the fairest one. Knowing of Snow White's survival, the queen disguised herself as an ugly hag and prepared a poisoned apple. Catherine went to the dwarfs' cottage and gave it to Snow White. The apple sent Snow White into a death-like sleep and Catherine became the fairest of them all. After some time passed, Catherine asked the mirror and it said that the prince's bride was fairer than the queen. Catherine attended the wedding to see the bride and discovered it was Snow White. Snow White and the prince forced Catherine to dance herself to death in red-hot iron shoes. Catherine came back as a zombie along with every other fairy tale villain. She went to Cottage White and killed Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This altered her fairy tale and weakened the barrier between Gavaldon and the Endless Woods. Catherine died after Sophie and Agatha defeated the School Master. Abilities Catherine was excellent at uglification and used it to transform into a loathsome old hag. She was also very skilled with poison and used a poison comb and a poison apple. Gallery Queen LastEverAfter.jpg Evil Queen.jpg Trivia *Her stuffed henchmen are displayed in the Gallery of Evil.